siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sift Heads World: Act 2 - The Treacherous Return
This is part of the series Sift Heads World and a sequel to Sift Heads World Act 1. The story of this game is focusing on Kiro after he betrayed the Yakuzas. Yuuma, the founder and greatest grandmaster of the clan, ordered the Yakuzas to find and hunt him. The fight between the two will start here. Introduction In Chicago, Illinois near the safe house... Kiro had been chased by two Yakuza ( Japanese Gangs ) while they are driving motorcycles. Kiro pulled out his sword and attacked the Yakuza before he went inside the safe house. Shorty approached him and asked if he needed help in dealing with the Yakuza while waiting for Vinnie's arrival. Kiro said that more Yakuzas are coming to the safe house and answered "Maybe" to Shorty's question. He was also waiting for Vinnie's arrival. After Vinnie had arrived, he was happy because there will be fun. (characters may vary) Assuming we will be choosing Kiro in this mission. The Yakuza had started to search for Kiro in the safe house. However, Kiro killed all the Yakuza, and the Yakuza' mission was a success. Tokyo,Japan In Tokyo, a Yakuza talked to Yuuma and said that the mission in Chicago failed. Master Yuuma questioned the Yakuza "Will I leave Tokyo in order to take care of this myself?". Master Yuuma added that Kiro's gang had arrived in Tokyo. Meanwhile, in the apart block in Tokyo, Vinnie, Kiro and Shorty was staying temporarily because they thought that more Yakuzas will be charging through the safe house in Chicago, and it is unsafe to stay there. Kiro saw his apartment through the window and said that he will make his apartment their safe house in Tokyo. However, there are Yakuzas in the apartment so Kiro eliminated the Yakuzas in his apartment and they stayed there until it is safe to go back to Chicago so that they can move more freely. 1st Informant The First informant can be seen on the 2nd floor of Kiro's place to the right. Kiro was waiting for the helicopter the informant rode. After the informant exit the helicopter, Kiro shoots him. 2nd Informant Kiro went to the EMI massage and went to the back side of the place. He continued until he saw four doors. He took the door near him to the right and saw the informant in a resto bar. He shot the two nails of the box so that it will slide down the window to show the informant. After the informant was shown, Kiro quickly eliminated him. 3rd Informant Kiro went to the Daiki tower and went inside. He went straight, went right, and went upstairs. He went to the door before him and spotted a window. He saw the informant running down the rooftop. Kiro proves that the bullet was faster than the informant since he killed the running informant. 4th Informant While killing the three informants, in the Yakuza HQ Yuuma talked to his henchmen and said that there's a rebel Yakuza that is laughing at them and needs to be eliminated. At the same time, Black Fox called and said that a Yakuza is asking questions about him ( Kiro ) in Chicago. Kiro thought this Yakuza as one of the informants, so he went to Chicago and eliminated the informant through the windows of the hotel. Stealing the Vase After killing all informants, Kiro thought of a plan that will crush the Yakuzas. He said that there was a vase which contains ashes from a legendary Samurai Warrior. If they stole it, it would force the Yakuzas to come to them. Vinnie and Shorty agree to the plan so Kiro went to the business tower in Tokyo so that he will find the location of the vase. Kiro went to the business tower and spotted the location of the Vase. Kiro went inside of the business tower and killed all men with guns. He reached the vase and stole it. Afterwards, a Yakuza surprised him and attacked them. He killed all Yakuza, who was in his way and went out of the business tower. While he was on his way to his apartment, some Yakuza followed him and attacked him, but he killed them all and proceeded to his way to his apartment. Yuuma's Turn Kiro went inside of his apartment and talked to Vinnie and Shorty that they must get ready for the attack. Kiro went to the 2nd floor of his apartment and was surprised that only Yuuma charge d through his apartment. Yuuma said that Kiro's Squad will perish, and his arrogance will end. Yuuma can shoot shurikens and dodge bullets, but he is powerless against it. After Yuuma was injured, he escaped Kiro's apartment and said that it isn't over. After Yuuma had left, Kiro talked to himself that it is not over as long as Yuuma is still breathing. Gallery Kiro's bike.jpg Vase.jpg|The Vase Category:Sift Heads World Category:Games where Kiro is playable Category:Games where Vinnie is playable Category:Games where Shorty is playable Category:Chicago Category:Tokyo Category:Vinnie Category:Kiro Category:Shorty